Hahahahahahaha
by Sw33tCh3rryP13
Summary: A terrible, horrible story written for PhoenixAcid's LiveJournal challenge.


Real AN: Okay, this is _meant _to be horrible! It was written for PhoenixAcid's Multi-Fandom Pet Peeves Bingo over on LiveJournal and Twitter hoors made me do it! LOL

AN: OMG U guyz! I like totes luvs dis storie!111 Itz totes what shuld half hapened if J.K. Rouling waznt like a homophone!11111

Dis is Xposted 2 harry_and_draco and we_luv_slash and beiber_fans_for_drarry and drarry_is_4evah and taylor_swift_fanz_rule cuz like I no yall will luv it!1111 But I want post no more till I get 50000 reviews so REVIEW PEEPLEZ!1111

*I hope Malfoi cumz back this year*. Said Harry Potter as he walked down the hall w/his 2 best friends Ron and Herminey.

They wear back 4 there 8th year since Voltemor wuz gon know.

*I herd he iz and so iz Panzy Parkson. She iz sooooooo HOT! Id like too get under her skirt*.

Harry made a face. *I dont like girlz*.

Herminey laughs. *Then talk two Ron since he likez boyz and gurlz. I am a lezbian & I am gonna have sex w/Parkson this year. And may b w/Luney Luvgood even tho she is a Hufflepuff*.

*Ur always so horney. Jus not w/my sister!1111* Said Ron.

*I wuldnt wit Virginia, RON. She is a bitch!1111*

Harry nodded. *She iz totes a bitch. All those freckles are like soooo gros!111*

Ron thaught his sister waz a bitch two so he said nothin.

Just then a beautiful girl walked down da hall & passed Ron. She had long flowing curly silky looking radyunt aburn lox and big shining pretty almund shaped choclate brown eyes. Her waste was tiny like 16 inches and her boobs were like DDDD.

*Whom is dat*? Ron aksed.

*Thats Charlotte.* Said Herminey cuz she new everything. *She is a new Ravenclaw from Bobattons the skool in romania and she is like the hottest gurl in the hole school.*

*I am totes gonna have sex w/her!1111* sed Ron.

His mom took him to church over the summer and he relized wen he went in to dat beautiful church that he had to turn his life around & be a diffrent person. Draco Malfoi decided. He had spend his summer working with poor muggle people and sick people in Saint Magoos. Now he jus wanted Harry Potter to fall in luv w/him.

*He will see dat u half turned ur life AROUND Dray*. Said Blaze Zambini. *He willo amoreo ato firsto sito uo. Dat's Italian*. Said the swav tanned & fashunable man from Italy.

*I hope so. I want him 2 fuck me w/his gigantic pulsing luv rod!111* Draco yelled indistinktlee.

*I herd itz like 20 inches long* signed Blaze humbley. *I wish I culd find a man like dat!111*

*Niles Longbottom is totes gay. U can try him.* Said the pale delicut silvry blonde Slytheryn ex Seeker.

*Thanx bro!111* Said Blaize and he ran away to fine Niles.

*That was nice Draco.* Said Harry as he took off hiz invisible cloke.

Draco blushed. *Now they will b happy. But I cant find my other freinds. Pansy disapeered and my knew freind Charlotte I think iz lost.*

*Panzy is w/Herminey. They are Hansy now & I saw dem havin sex. Panzy was bent over bakwardz with nipple clampz on and Herminey had her hole hand in her vadge while she stud on her head and eat her ass.*

*Oh.* Said Draco and he grimed.

*Charlotte iz w/Ron havin sex & I think they wanna half a 4some w/us.* Harry sed.

*But we r not 2gether.* Said Draco his sparkly silver eyes shining at Harry like starlite in that place in Scottland where there is no polushion.

Harry stepped tooword Draco. *I want to b w/you Dray. I sekretly spyed on u all summer & I no u are wunderful now.*

Draco signed w/happyness & stepped in too Harry's big mussly manly arms. He feld tiny and frajil. *I did it 4 u Harry becuz I luv you.*

*I luv u 2 Dray.* Harry pooled down his pants and under where rite their in the hall & Draco drooled when he saw dat leeking red mussle of pashion that waz at least 20 inches long and 10 inches around. *Oh Harry! Fuck me!*

Harry eazly lifted Draco's small body aginst the wall and waved his hand so Draco was magicly ready for his gigantic peen. Harry slamed hard in to Draco's virgin hole and Draco moned becuz it felt so good.

The messy haired brunette Gryffindoor fucked his knew blonde boyfriend hard and fast aginst the wall until they both came and it waz the happyest day of there lifes.


End file.
